


Price to pay

by aawall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aawall/pseuds/aawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remake of the last scene of series 1 episode 12. A different outcome when Mike needs to borrow Harvey's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price to pay

Harvey is leaning on the hood of the car with Mike stood only a little way away. They're waiting to greet Clifford Danner as he gets out of jail.  
"Shit, I forgot my phone again. Can I borrow yours?" Mike turns to Harvey to ask.  
Harvey frowns, "How do you have this memory and keep forgetting your phone?"  
"It's not the same." Harvey raises an eyebrow at Mike. "Please?"  
Harvey crosses his arms, "That depends, what do I get in return?" A devious smile spreads over his face.  
Mike takes a step closer, "Well I could give you something now, but I thought we were keeping things quiet." He takes another step and Harvey tilts his head back slightly.   
"Keeping things quiet was your idea and even so, no one who knows us is around, so no one, including Jenny, will find out. Also I would very much like to get something now."  
Mike gets even closer so that they are only inches apart. Harvey licks his lips and welcomes the lunge and kiss Mike throws at him. Harvey brings up his hands to place on either side of Mike's head as Mike brings his hands to Harvey's waist.  
Mike stops and leans his forehead against Harvey's. "You know, i may be able to slip away tonight. If you're interested."  
"Oh there is no doubt that you are defiantly coming to mine tonight. All this lying and secrecy. i don't care what people see, nor what they think, I can't go another night without you in my bed."  
Mike smiled and kissed Harvey again; two short kisses, followed by one last long one.   
"Can I use your phone now?"


End file.
